Two cylindrical cans have the same volume. The height of one can is triple the height of the other. If the radius of the narrower can is 12 units, how many units are in the length of the radius of the wider can? Express your answer in simplest radical form.
Explanation: Let the height of the wide can be $h$ and the height of the narrow can be $3h$.  Let the wide can have radius $x$ units.  Since the two volumes are equal, we have \[\pi (12^2) (3h) = \pi (x^2) (h).\] Solving yields $x = 12\sqrt{3}$ so the wide can has radius $\boxed{12\sqrt{3}}$ units.